


Coffee.

by Lisotavr



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad English, Coffee, Fluff and Angst, Gen loves coffee, M/M, Senku feels a lot of doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisotavr/pseuds/Lisotavr
Summary: Coffee brings people together. Conversations help us understand each other and learn something new. Hugs soothe and give a feeling of love. And awareness gives doubt and longing.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that I want to bring something special and deep to this work. This is just a reflection of the emotions that I would like to feel or felt once upon a time. These two can show how important it is to understand each other in a half-word and that in General this really happens.
> 
> Chapters are updated every day. And these are not empty words.

For Gene, early rises to classes were always difficult. The soft blankets captured him with their warmth, not letting him go on cold autumn days. Outside the window, the rain was pounding, filling the room with a monotonous pounding that calmed the mentalist to some extent and made it even more difficult for him to Wake up.

Reluctantly opening his eyes, the mentalist frowned, shrinking further into his bed. Although he liked rainy days like today, it was better to spend them at home with a Cup of tea than in the tedious lessons at the University.

But knowing his way of always being late for such morning whims, the guy still emerged from under the blanket, rubbing his shoulders and hands from the sharp change in temperature. Hell, the heating won't be on until the end of November, but it's not like it was at the beginning. Gene will definitely need a heater, otherwise the chance that he will be late for school will increase dramatically.

The only good thing about this whole situation was going to a coffee shop before class started. Coffee, as no one else, helped the guy to cheer up, and its sweetness even helped to find joy in such dull gray days. The place was a stone's throw from the building where classes were held, so even if he was late and didn't have time to stop by for his morning coffee, he always found time between couples when he could quickly slip away.

Surprisingly, today Gen got up quite early (in his humble opinion) and he had enough time to calmly gather himself. Usually, he starts running around the apartment in search of one or another thing. He made mental notes to get everything in order at last, but he couldn't find the time. After numerous lessons, Asagiri went to additional classes, so that he came home only in the evening. He sat down to his homework, snacking on food from the nearest supermarket and calling it dinner.

He gathered himself and hurried out of the apartment, quickly slamming the door, opening the umbrella. Go to the University of course not long, 5 minutes, but then walk half-wet, Gena did not give much pleasure. It was necessary to hurry to get everything in time, otherwise listening to the endless reprimands of teachers again was not a pleasant occupation either.

He crossed to the other side of the road, mentally cursing the driver of the car that decided to drive right in front of him, thereby spraying the front of the guy's pants. The mentalist looked at his wristwatch and breathed a sigh of relief. It was still 30 minutes before classes started, which means that he could even have a snack at a coffee shop instead of drinking his coffee at the University.

When he reached the small establishment that was attached to the apartment building, Asagiri closed his umbrella under the awning, brushing off the excess moisture and finally crossing the threshold. He was always greeted by the smell of fresh black coffee and various pastries that were baked right here. From a variety of donuts to small sandwiches. There was everything for every taste.

Sitting in his favorite spot in the corner, gehn took off his coat and hung it on a hanger that stood next to Him. After a quick glance at the menu, which he literally knew by heart, he decided what exactly he would order today.

"Good morning! Have you decided what you will order?", asked the young girl, turning over the pages of her notebook and preparing to write.

"Yes, please, I'll have a plain black coffee with sugar and a quesadilla with cheese and tomato!", Gen dictated his order, putting the menu aside.

The waitress quickly wrote it down and nodded, murmuring something like "Your order will be ready in 6-7 minutes." Gen wasn't really listening to her anymore, taking out his phone and scrolling through the Instagram feed.

The cafeteria was almost empty at this time of day. Customers came only for coffee, but left immediately, taking their cups. And those who stayed didn't stay long. The usual situation at this early hour.

08:07

There were 23 minutes left before classes started. Chuckling, the mentalist sprawled in a wicker chair, enjoying the quiet music that was playing in the background. He didn't want to go anywhere and stay here. Or take your food and go back to your apartment. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he heard footsteps approaching his table. Yawning, he leaned his elbows on the table, nodding his thanks to the girl.

Those who linger at the coffee shop are served coffee in ceramic mugs, rather than those who quickly leave, taking with them paper cups with hot liquid. The first SIP of coffee is always the hottest. Gehn knew this very well, but he made the same mistake every time. With a snort, he opened his mouth to let the cold air cool the pain of the burn on his tongue.

A bell sounded, announcing a new visitor. Involuntarily looking at the front door, Asagiri saw a guy who quickly ran into the room, clearly drenched to the skin in the pouring rain. The guy quickly sat down at a table that was not so far from the one where Gene was sitting. The guy had hair slightly longer than his shoulders. White, with green tips. He was shivering a little from the cold and wet shirt he was wearing.

Gen did not notice that he was openly staring at the young man. Not because of any sympathy, but because of interest in what kind of reasonable person will go out in the rain without an umbrella. Okay without an umbrella, but how can you not think of putting on even a jacket?

The waitress who had taken the order from gene was already standing next to The guy, writing something in a notebook that the madman, as Asagiri mentally called him, was dictating. He looked a little younger than Gen, but not much. Now he rubbed his hands together, breathing on them to keep them warm. Here his glance rose and the guy looked directly at Gen, who continued to hold the Cup in his hand, looking back.

Gen checked the time again. 08:14 He must hurry, otherwise he will leave hungry, running away to classes. But when the mentalist looked back at the shivering boy, his gaze flickered around. A blanket came into view, lying peacefully on a bookshelf for any guest to pick up. Apparently, the guy had never been here before, or simply did not know about the existence of this thing. Getting up from the chair, Asagiri went to the shelf and grabbed the unfortunate blanket, went straight to the table with the drenched guy.

"Take it. This will keep you warm.", he held out the blanket, looking away.

The guy with snow-white hair took the warm thing with trembling hands, slightly changing his face.

"T-thanks", he said with a shy smile, "I'm very grateful you saved me." 

"Not thank. Just take an umbrella or at least wear a jacket when you go out in this weather", Asagiri chuckled, immediately returning to his table.

08:19.

Damn, he had to hurry. Gehn began to eat the quesadilla, washing it down with a hasty Cup of coffee. Glancing up, I noticed that the strange guy was wrapped in a blanket and was already drinking a hot drink. There was a marshmallow in the Cup. Did he drink cocoa?

But now Gen and this kid were the local gossip for the moment. Asagiri swears that he heard two waitresses discussing the two of them and giggling, making up something in their heads. With a snort, he finished his quick Breakfast, leaving the money and heading for the exit, grabbing his coat and umbrella.

08:26.

Walk for 2 minutes, and if you accelerate, you can walk for a minute. He glanced back over his shoulder and caught the guy's eye, who smiled at him and nodded his thanks again. Negatively nodding his head, saying no need to thank me, the mentalist has left the building, escaping into a crowd of pedestrians.


End file.
